


XIX: The Sun

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Drawmelot's Tarot Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIX: The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Drawmelot's [Tarot Project](http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/63359.html).
> 
> (This piece can aslo be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/22991.html), [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/21046.html) and on [Drawmelot](http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/62145.html). Lots and lots of WIP and process images can be found [here](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/26583.html).)


End file.
